The Evil Within
by mdizzle
Summary: Beast Boy has a Beast Within. but that's not all that's in there. and now, it has taken control of him. Can the Titans help him or is this something he has to do alone? BBRAE. I don't really like this story anymore because I think it is beneath me. The on
1. Something's wrong

**The Evil Within**

Me: "Well this is it. My first BBRAE fic in the Teen Titans section. So now you guys are going to stop throwing knives at me right?"

BBRAE fans pouting: "Yes sir."

Me: "Hurray! I get to live! Start the fic."

4

3

2

Role Theme Song

_When there's trouble you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!_

_From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!_

_When there is evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back!_

_cuz when the world needs heroes on patroooooool...TEEN TITANS! GO!_

_With their super powers they unite. TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villian that they liked. TEEN TITANS!_

_They got the bad guys on the run! They never stop til the job gets done!_

_cuz when the world is losing all controooooool...TEEN TITANS! GO!_

_1234 GO!_

_Teen Titans!_

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and for some reason Raven was actually watching. There was a power up item in the game next to Beast Boy's character but for some reason he let Cyborg get it. Cyborg's character kicked his butt.

"Man BB, when are you going to learn that you can't beat me in video games?"

"He gets his butt kicked in this game just as much as he does in real life." Said Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes then flashed red, it was just for a second but they flashed.

Beast Boy threw the controller to the floor angrily. This shocked both Raven and Cyborg. Beast Boy then walked up to Raven angrily.

"You know Raven, you were always such a mystery to me but now I think I have you solved! I used to wonder why you treated me like this; at first I thought you just thought I was annoying…"

"You are annoying." said Raven.

"DAMN IT I'M NOT FINISHED!" shouted Beast Boy.

This put both Cyborg and Raven further into shock.

"Then I thought it was just your way of dealing with me! But now I figured it out, you do it to make yourself feel better! Because you think your so pathetic you make fun of me to make yourself feel better!"

Raven was speechless, for the first time ever she didn't have a snappy comeback.

"I'm out of here!" said Beast Boy as he left the room.

"Did I just get burned…**_BY BEAST BOY?_**"

"Looks that way." Said Cyborg not caring either way.

"B-B-But how? Why?"

"You can only push someone so far Raven. Personally I saw this coming a hundred miles away." Said Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"It was really only a matter of time. The way you dis him, put him down, not to mention make fun of him, it was only a matter of time before he gave you a piece of his mind. You have made him really sad in the past without realizing it. I guess this was the insult that broke the camel's back." Explained Cyborg.

Raven was really feeling guilty now. She never knew her insults hurt him that much.

"Maybe I should go apologize." Said Raven.

"Nah what he really needs now is some time alone to blow off some steam."

Just then, the alarm went off. Robin came running into the room "Titans! Trouble!"

One quick flight/drive later…

The Titans were looking at Adonis's new robot suit. It was about half a story tall.

"Let's see you wimps beat me now!" said Adonis.

Cyborg's shoulder's opened up and he shot out rockets at the suit. (A/N: That is my favorite feature about him.)

They all made a direct hit. Now if only they had managed to do some damage then they'd be helpful.

"That all you got?" asked Adonis.

Starfire then started throwing starbolts at him but his arm turned into a shield and he deflected them all.

Robin then threw several explosive disks at him but they did minor damage.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" chanted Raven as she sent a piece of pavement at him.

But Adonis just punched it sending it right back at her.

Beast Boy then changed into ankylasaurus and tried to hit him with his tail but Adonis caught it and threw him.

"Ha! You're the most pathetic of them all!"

beast Boy's eyes then glowed red again but this time they stayed red.

Beast Boy then changed into a T-Rex and bit down on Adonis. For a second it looked as if Beast Boy had just eaten Adonis but he spat out the part with Adonis in it.

Adonis then started to run and the red-eyed green T-Rex chased after him making the occasional chomps at him here and there (all of which missed Adonis but barely).

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Beast Boy then had Adonis at a dead end. Beast Boy's teeth were dangerously close to Adonis (think Jurassic Park).

"Okay! I give! You win! Put me in jail!"

then something happened which freaked him out, the T-Rex spoke back.

"**Why would I do that when you smell so delicious!"**

that was all it took to get Adonis to faint.

The T-Rex was about to eat Adonis when he was hit with some dark energy changing him back. It was Raven.

"What is your problem?" asked Raven appalled at his behavior.

"I've…got to go!"

"Beast Boy, something's wrong with you. Let me help."

"NO! THIS IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO ALONE!"

he then ran off just as the others arrived.

"What's his problem?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know but I think he needs our help! Titans! Follow him!" shouted Robin.

The others then started to run after Beast Boy.

Me: "That's the first chapter. Hope you guys review."


	2. Losing the fight for control

Me: "Okay here's the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy was running. Not from a monster, not from a villain but from his friends. They were worried; it was only natural for them. But if they did they'd be doing more harm them good.

"Come on man! We only want to help!" yelled Cyborg.

"You guys want to help? Then stay away and let me do this!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then ran into the Jump City Swamp. Who knew they had a swamp?

Just before Beast Boy jumped into the water his friends saw him change into a frog.

"Now we'll never be able to help our friend." Said Starfire sadly (A/N: Try saying that ten times fast.)

"Come on, how hard can it be to find one frog in a swamp?" said Cyborg.

They trudged through the water and when they passed some trees they found a whole breeding ground of frogs.

"Okay this may be a little harder than I thought." Said Cyborg.

Elsewhere…

"I don't see why I have to track down the little runt." Said Mammoth unhappily.

"What are you complaining about barf brains? Your name is Mammoth so I thought you would like it in there." Said Gizmo through a HIVE communicator.

"Just because my name is Mammoth doesn't mean I like to live like one!" said Mammoth making the midget hide behind Jinx.

"Headmaster said that the freak had an evil side in him and he wants it." said Jinx.

"You mean that Beast thing? I know Headmaster told me I had to attack the freak on his que exactly but there is no way how I'm attacking him knowing it might bring that thing out!" said Mammoth.

"Quit being such an idiot! Headmaster already said it wasn't the beast; it has nothing to do with the beast! This is something…else." Said Jinx now realizing she didn't know what they were after.

With Beast Boy…

He had changed back to normal and was now in the hollow of a tree. He then sat and started to meditate. No one and I mean no one knew Beast Boy could meditate. He had more in common with Raven then she would ever know. But the only difference was that Beast Boy wasn't going inside his mind. No. Beast Boy was going inside his very soul.

His eyes then turned white not unlike when he's an animal. And Beast Boy then went inside of himself.

We now see that inside Beast Boy he is standing in front of a large steel door, I mean this door was as big as the Titan's front door. It looked as if it were built to keep something inside.

"Sigh. I never thought I would have to open this door." Said Beast Boy.

He opened the doors and it turned out there was like twenty other doors similar to it behind that one. Beast Boy kept walking and the doors opened as he came in.

After the final door opened up Beast Boy saw another Beast Boy in a cage. But the other Beast Boy looked dark and evil and dwarfed our favorite elf. (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist the puns.)

"You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you." said Beast Boy.

"Times change, things change, people change." Said the evil one.

"You want to explain to me how you got control again!" asked Beast Boy seriously.

"Ever since that incident with the helmet I've been growing stronger each and every day." Said Evil. (A/N: let's just call him evil.)

"That was a long time ago since the Doom Patrol destroyed it." said Beast Boy.

"Yes but the demons you changed into still live within. And they give me power." Said Evil.

"You got out once and I put you away! And when I put you away you stay put got it!" said Beast Boy.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so restless if you let me out once in a while!" said Evil.

"Dude! That's way too risky!" said Beast Boy.

"Let me out!" shouted evil.

"Never!" shouted back Beast Boy.

Meanwhile outside…

Mammoth had found Beast Boy.

"Found him. Uh what do I do now?" asked Mammoth.

"According to the headmaster you're supposed to bring him out of his meditative state." Said Jinx.

"Um okay. How do I do that?" asked Mammoth.

"I don't know! Hit him!" said Gizmo.

Mammoth then punched Beast Boy through the tree.

Inside…

The entire place started to shake and Evil's cage toppled over opening the door. Evil leaped out of the cage and pounced on Beast Boy. Evil then wrapped his hands around Beast Boy's throat. Beast Boy tried to throw him off but to no avail.

"You can't beat me! Not here! Not alone! Not anymore!" said Evil trying to choke Beast Boy.

"Who says…I'm in here…alone?" said Beast Boy choking out the words.

Snap.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Evil was then tackled by the Beast Within. The Beast then started to pound on Evil but Evil managed to kick him off and back flip away.

"Since when was he here!" asked a surprised but angered Evil.

"It's like you said Times change, things change, people change. At first I thought he was just another version of you. But now I realize that all he wants to do is help. **Although he does still need to learn the difference between friend and foe!**" said Beast Boy sternly.

The Beast then gave an uneasy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And with his help I'll beat you!" said Beast Boy determined.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Gar. You should have learned by now that for every good, there is an evil." Said Evil.

Snap.

Then what should come out but another Beast Within. Only this one looked evil and was black.

Both Beast Boy and the Beast Within were stunned. Which unfortunately was their down fall as the Evil Beast drop kicked them both into the cage that Evil escaped from. Evil then slammed the door shut and welded it.

"Now! I banish the both of you to the inner recess of the soul! Never to return!" shouted Evil.

The cage then fell for what seemed like an eternity.

Two hours later in the swamp…

Starfire spotted something in the water and pulled out her Titan communicator.

The other Titans came over and found out it was a body.

"It's…Mammoth." Said Raven.

"He's half dead." Said Cyborg.

Then Starfire spotted something green.

"It is friend Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire happily.

She flew over and hugged him.

"Oh friend Beast Boy we were…" started Starfire.

But what was presumably Beast Boy elbowed her in the face right to the ground.

"Yo man, what is your problem BB?" asked Cyborg.

"She was only worried about you like the rest of us! You should be ashamed of yourself Beast Boy!" said an angry Robin.

The shape shifter didn't even flinch.

"Friend Beast Boy?" asked a worried Starfire.

"No. I'm not Beast Boy, and I'm not your friend." Said the changeling with an ice cold voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're Beast Boy." Said Raven.

Beast Boy turned around and showed them he had glowing red eyes.

"Beast Boy doesn't live here anymore." Said Evil.

Me: "Cliffhanger! Oh did that send chills down your spine? Hope it did. See ya next time I update."


	3. Teen Titans vs Evil

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

"What are you talking about?" said Raven with a little bit of fear.

"Please, if you are not Beast Boy then who are you?" asked Starfire.

"I am the evil he keeps locked up. I am the shadow of his light. I am the very thing he has kept locked up in a freaking cage since he was KID! But now that I am free I have taken over. I really should thank that oaf Mammoth, if it weren't for him I would've lost in an instant. But I showed him that I work for no one but myself." Said Evil.

"What have you done with him!" asked Raven upset.

"I put him and that annoying Beast Within in the same cage he put me in. I'm afraid he is never coming back." Said Evil.

"You let him OUT or else I'll…" started Raven.

"Pft. What? You jerks think you can take me? I have the entire animal kingdom at my finger tips and you losers think you can stand up to that?" Said Evil.

"We don't think we can take you, we KNOW we can take you! Titans! Go!" shouted Robin.

"Oh this ought to be good." said Evil.

Starfire shot some star bolts at him Evil had turned into a bat and flew around them. He flew up to Starfire, changed into a ram and knocked her down to the ground. Where she got stuck in some sort of weeds.

Robin threw some freezing disks at him but Evil changed into a bat and flew around them.

Cyborg then started firing his sonic cannon at him but Evil had changed into a humming bird (A/N: An evil humming bird…that is random even for me) and flew past them. And when he was finally close enough he changed into a rhino and rammed Cyborg making a nice dent in him.

Raven then threw some swamp trees at him but Evil transformed into a T-Rex and plowed right through them and hit Raven into another tree.

Robin then ran up to him and started to beat him with his bow staff. Evil then changed into a mountain gorilla and punched Robin.

Cyborg then charged at Evil but Evil got out his claws (A/N: Like the ones from 'Beast Within') and slashed Cyborg in two (The mech parts not the flesh) which was quite a big deal in itself seeing as how last time they were used it had barely managed to scratch the surface the first time.

Evil then walked over to where Raven was. Believe it or not he found her crying.

"What's the matter Rae? Upset that you never got a chance to apologize? Never got a chance to tell him how you truly feel? Yes that's right, I knew. Everyone else are such idiots because they don't see it. But I know, I know that you love him, or should I say loved him." Said Evil.

Raven, ignoring the things that were blowing up around her, turned to Evil and asked "What do you mean?"

"Like I said I put him in the very cage he kept me and I'm afraid he's NOT coming back." Said Evil.

He then noticed Raven had her teeth clenched.

"Getting mad? Good! I want your father to pop out so we may have a little chat. I think that we'd find we have a lot in common." Said Evil.

Her eyes went into her red slints but she forced them back and remained calm.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" shouted Evil

But then Evil was hit by a barrage of Star bolts.

"Oh look, it's the best friend here to save the day. You know Beast Boy finds you truly annoying." Said Evil.

Star then looked sad. "He does not…like me?"

"Don't listen to him Starfire! He's evil now! He's lying to you!" said Raven.

"Shut the hell up!" said Evil as he hit her to the ground.

"She is right! You are not friend Beast Boy! Friend Beast Boy would never hurt friend Raven!" said Starfire.

"Oh look, she really does have a brain." said Evil.

Starfire fired star bolts from her eyes but Evil changed into an ankylasaurus as it hit his back.

Evil then changed into a pterodactyl and started to chase poor Starfire. She went this way and that but for each one Evil was hot on her trail.

"You can't escape from me!" said Evil right before he transformed into a gorilla and hit Starfire down to the ground knocking her out.

Evil then walked over to Raven.

"I'm going to commit some major evil in the city now. If you now what's good for you then you won't stop me." Said Evil.

"You've taken over his body, I **will** get him back!" said Raven.

"And people say Beast Boy is the idiot of the team. But I guess that title really belongs to you." Said Evil.

He then held Raven's chin in his hand so he could get her to look at him face to face.

"If you do show up to stop me, I'll kill you. Plain and simple. Because trust me Rae animals, dinosaurs, alien animals…that's just the tip of the iceberg of what I can do." Said Evil.

Raven's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about.

"That's right. I'm taking about animals even your father feared. Demonic animals." Said Evil.

He then started to walk away but he turned back to Raven and said "Oh and by the way. You're 'Beast Boy' as you called him; he kept bugging you because he tried to include you in his life. See you soon."

He then changed into a vulture and flew away. The camera zooms out and we hear that Raven is crying.

Me: "The End. No more chapters. Nah I'm joking. But what did you think of this chapter?"


	4. A Jewel for Beast Boy

Me: "Here's the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

The Titans were in the Tower battered and bruised. Raven looked like her whole world had just fallen apart. Cyborg was still in two pieces so they just dropped him off in his lab. The alarm went off and Robin started to check what the trouble was.

"It's him. It's that thing!" said Robin.

"Beast Boy is not a thing and you know it Robin!" said Raven.

"That thing out there is NOT Beast Boy! Beast Boy would never do what that thing did! He wouldn't slash Cyborg apart and he wouldn't hurt us EVER!" said Robin.

"The city isn't the one in trouble, Beast Boy is. He is still in there! I know he is! He…he just has to be!" said Raven on the brink of tears.

"Raven…" started Robin.

"And if you won't help me save him then I'll just have to do it myself!" said Raven.

"Raven! …You're right. But first we need to recuperate then go after him. If we try to take him on as we are now we'll die!" said Robin.

She started to walk to the front door.

"Raven! That wasn't a request!" said Robin.

But she ignored him and flew off.

"Women!" said Robin right before he went back inside. (A/N: SHUT UP ROBRAE FANS IT ISN'T LIKE THAT)

Down Town Jump City…

Evil was in the form of a T-Rex knocking down buildings having a ball. He then changed into a Brontosaurus and hit a car into the stratosphere.

"Man this feels good!" said Evil after changing back to normal.

Then all of a sudden he was surrounded by a black aura and was slammed into the side of a building.

"Raven."

"…What is your name anyways?" asked Raven.

"Hm…you know I've never really given myself one." Said Evil.

"I'm sure I think I can think of a couple of things to call you!" said Raven.

"Ooooh I'm so scared. I warned you Raven! I didn't want to kill you because well frankly killing people is just so messy, but then again I like messy!" said Evil.

He then changed into something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a lion. Only it had red horns on its head that looked like they were there for piercing.

It charged at Raven she put up a wall to protect herself and it did manage to stop Evil but his horns still went through the wall.

This scared the crap out of Raven. Evil was out for blood and he might just get it too.

Evil then changed into something that looked like a cross between a gorilla and a raptor and punched threw the wall and connected with Raven's gut. This punch sent her flying into a building. When she landed she started to cough up some blood.

Evil (After changing back) slowly walked over to Raven.

"Now to finish what I started." Said Evil

"Beast Boy, please! Don't!" said Raven.

"Beast Boy is dead! Now there is only me!"

He raised his hand high and his claws came out. Raven got up and tried to put something on Evil's forehead but he caught her arm.

"Oh another jewel thing. Like the one you have on your head only green, typical. Did you really think that something like that would be powerful enough to stop me?" asked Evil.

"Actually I would've used it to go inside you and help Beast Boy." Said Raven in a monotone voice.

"FOR THE LAST TIME BEAST BOY IS DEAD!"

He raised his hand high, claws out and was about to bring it down upon Raven.

But then it went back in and his arm started flailing about.

"What's happening?"

Raven just gave him a frightened confused look.

Then his arm started to hit him in the head.

Evil then grabbed his own arm to try to stop it.

"No! No! Garfield (A/N: That's Beast Boy's real name in case you haven't figured it out) does not control the hand! I control the hand!" said Evil.

Evil then gave himself a black eye.

Raven got up and placed the jewel on his forehead.

Green lightning shot out of the jewel and Evil grasped his head in pain.

He then fell to the ground motionless.

Raven started to get up and the Titans decided to finally show up for back up now.

"Raven…" started Starfire.

"Yo man, you didn't…" started Cyborg (Who had managed to repair himself with some of his tech. He now has a blue area where his stomach used to be, it is blue like his shoulders.) looking at his motionless friend.

"No he's still alive. But now I can go inside and help Beast Boy." Said Raven.

"Not alone you're not." Said Robin.

"What?"

"I was mad. I never really got a chance to apologize to Beast Boy for my behavior when his beast was first released. I kept putting off and I was mad that I thought I would never get to apologize." Said Robin.

"Point is, he's our friend too. We're going in with you." Said Cyborg.

Raven saw by the looks on their faces there was no way how she could talk them out of it.

"Alright. Everyone hold on." said Raven.

A black aura then surrounded them and then they were sucked into the jewel on Beast Boy's forehead.

Me: "And that's the end of that chapter. Next chapter might be the last one, it all depends. But review anyways okay"


	5. The End

Me: "Sorry for the prolonged update but here it is. Start the fic."

4

3

2

The Titans arrived inside Beast Boy.

"So this is what it's like inside of him…it sure is vacant in here." Said Cyborg.

They then heard an evil laughter, they turned and saw Evil.

"Well if isn't Garfield's little playground friends." Said Evil.

"Yo! He's bigger than I am! That just aint right!" said Cyborg.

He then almost glided over to where Cyborg was and tapped on where Cyborg made his repair. "Still think you can kick my butt?"

"Raven, we'll hold him off! You go and find Beast Boy!" said Robin.

Raven then ran off.

"I'm only going to say this once! Get out of our friend's mind!" said Robin.

"Oh where to begin? First off you aren't in his head you nit wits, you are in his very soul! And second of all Robin, since when are you his friend?" asked Evil.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Oh come off it! When his beast first got out you were willing to go as far as destroy him! With friends like you, who needs enemies?" said Evil.

"**_TITANS! GO!_**" shouted Robin.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" mocked Evil.

Robin threw several birdarangs but then something weird happened, his birdarangs turned into robins and flew away.

"This is my world fools! Which means it's my rules! You were all just lucky that the first time I got out, Trigon limited my shape shifting abilities or else you would all be dead by now…however, here I don't have that problem." Said Evil.

Starfire then threw starbolts at him but they turned into chickens, this made Evil laugh.

"Chickens?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg then fired his sonic cannon but instead of a blue beam there was… "Confetti?"

"At this rate, you'll all defeat me with laughter." Said Evil.

Robin then took out his boe staff but it turned into a giant worm and he threw it to the ground in disgust.

Starfire tried to shoot starbolts from her eyes but all that came out were feathers. Cyborg tried to fire his missiles at him but by the time they reached Evil they had turned into pop cans.

"Just let me know when you want to start fighting." Said Evil.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere…

Raven had finally landed after falling into a deep obis of darkness. But then she gasped as she saw Beast Boy and the Beast Within inside a cage. But the thing that made her gasp was the fact that Beast Boy was lying motionless on the floor of the cage. The Beast Within was nudging him sadly with his nose for him to get up.

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Raven.

She flew the lock on the cage off with her powers and ran in and kneeled next to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! Please! Wake up!" said Raven.

Raven then realized that Beast Boy wasn't the only one in there and turned to look at the Beast Within with wide eyes. The Beast Within just smiled sadly at her.

Beast Boy then started to stur. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy was awake now but he wasn't getting up.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy weakly.

"Yes Beast Boy I'm here!" said Raven.

"Raven…I'm sorry…I-I tried to stop him from hurting you…I really did." Said Beast Boy.

But then Beast Boy started to flicker.

"Beast Boy! What's happening to you?" asked Raven.

"I guess it's time for me to go Rae." Said Beast Boy.

"Go? What do you mean?" asked Raven now afraid.

"Taking control of that arm took a lot out of me…too much I guess." Said Beast Boy.

Raven then started to cry, but a hand brushed off a tear, it was Beast Boy's.

"Hey now, no crying. I haven't been trying to make you laugh all these years just so you could cry. There's a light that's drawing me towards it Raven, I can see my old team the Doom Patrol up there, and there's my parents. I guess it's time for me to leave, I'm sorry I was always such an annoying pain to you Raven." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was now transparent, he was starting to disappear, so was the Beast Within.

"No! Beast Boy you can't leave me! I need you in my life, I can't picture it without you! The reason why I always insult you, the reason why I always put you down, dis you, make fun of you, everything cold I've ever done to you is all because…"

Beast Boy was now almost completely gone.

"I LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!" shouted Raven.

Those words seemed to echo through out the area.

A green light then enveloped the entire location. When it faded away there was Beast Boy and his Beast at full strength.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Evil had his foot on Robin's head and he was going to crush it when.

"That blinding green light in the distance! What could it be? It burns!" said Evil

The green light then shot off like a rocket and landed in front of Evil. And out of the light came Beast Boy and Raven.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" said Beast Boy.

"This cannot be!" said Evil.

"Oh it can be dude, and you know what else? I brought a friend." Said Beast Boy.

Snap

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Evil was then tackled by the Beast Within and the two started to go at it tooth and nail.

"Quickly dudes! While he's distracted, go into that room there and set them free!" said Beast Boy.

"Who's they?" asked Raven.

"Dude! No time to explain! Just do it!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then jumped into the fray to help Beast.

The others decided to take his orders just this once and do as he said. When they entered the room they were amazed. There was one of every single animal inside but apparently there were in cages. Evil was the one who did this to them, in fear that they would help him. But the odd thing about these animals was the fact that they were green.

"Woah, every animal Beast Boy's ever changed into is in here. Even a couple he hasn't." said Cyborg.

"Come on then! Help me get these cages open!" said Raven.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was still fighting along side the Beast within against Evil. They actually seemed to be holding their own against him.

"That does it! It's time to bring out the reinforcements!" said Evil.

He then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Out of the shadows then came demonic animals, and the evil Beast Within.

"Well Beast looks like we got our work cut out for us this time. It'll be an honor to go down fighting along side you." Said Beast Boy as the demonic animals started to surround him.

"You're not going to go down while we're around!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see the Titans and the animals. And the animals looked severely pissed off at Evil.

All the animals then walked over to Beast Boy, and when I say all the animals I mean all the animals, every insect, every sea creature, every alien animal, every dinosaur, you name an animal and it was there. The animals were bowing to Beast Boy.

"Why are they bowing?" asked Starfire.

"They are pledging their loyalty to him…all of them." Said The Beast Within.

"YOU TALK? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD TALLK!" said Cyborg.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Said the Beast Within.

Evil looked both angry and scared at the same time. All of these animals greatly outnumbered his demonic animals.

"This-This cannot be happening! It's impossible!" said Evil.

"Dude this is my world, which means it's my rules. Here I can practically do anything I want!" said Beast Boy as he summoned a sword in his hand.

Evil just gritted his teeth at this.

Beast Boy then turned his attention to the Titans.

"You guys I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Robin.

"This is one battle you guys cannot interfere in!" said Beast Boy.

"It's best to do as he says, let's go. And Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Yes Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just come back to me alive. If you don't win you'll have to answer to me." Said Raven.

"I think I'd rather fight my evil self than answer to an angry you." Said Beast Boy.

Raven actually managed to smile at this as she left with the others.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Cyborg.

"Leave it to me, everyone hold hands…Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" said Raven as she teleported them out.

Beast Boy smiled as he saw them leave but then turned his attention back to Evil.

"Just you and me now pal. El mono a mono. El army a army." Said Beast Boy.

Evil gritted his teeth. "**_ATTACK!"_**

"**_CHARGE!"_** shouted Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back outside…

Beast Boy's body was having what looked like a seizure.

Starfire started to go over to help him but Raven stopped her.

"You can't interfere! This something he has to do on his own! He needs to win this battle by himself!" said Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to the battle…

A green rabbit was running from the demonic animal that looked like a cross between a lion and a wolf with horns. The demonic animal kept chasing the rabbit until he ran under something.

The demonic animal wore an evil grin as he started to close in on the rabbit, but then he noticed what the rabbit ran under started to move. The rabbit had run under the green T-Rex.

"**_ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_** roared the T-Rex..

The demonic animal then gave a high pitched girly scream and ran away.

The rabbit just crossed his arms and smiled as if he were saying 'Yeah that's right, you'd better run! You mess with me you mess with my big friend here!'

The demonic animal that looked like a raptor gorilla had a skunk cornered but then the skunk sprayed his juices right into the raptor gorilla's nostrils causing him to fall back unconscious.

X . X

Meanwhile the Beast Within was fighting the darker version of himself. The two started to grapple for a little and for a while it looked as if the evil Beast was going to win. But then the Beast Within looked at all the little animals who were counting on him to win, because if he lost the evil Beast was going to go after them next, and he knew that there was no way how they could survive. Just by looking at the hope they had for him in their eyes gave him new strength as he started to push the evil version of himself back. Needless to say this surprised the evil version. The Beast Within then grabbed his evil self by the arm and started to slam him around.

Elsewhere Beast Boy and Evil were having a swordfight. Beast Boy was actually winning.

"This can't be! How could you possibly be this good?" asked Evil.

"I'm good because you're evil, dude!" said Beast Boy.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" said Evil.

Evil then whistled and all the demonic animals ran towards him.

"This is not over!" said Evil.

The demonic animals were then absorbed into Evil's body. When he absorbed all of them he was as big as Trigon.

"Having Some Fun Now!" boomed Evil.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game!" said Beast Boy.

All the animals were then absorbed into Beast Boy, getting bigger with each and every animal. When he absorbed them all he dwarfed Evil.

"Who's the big man now huh?" boomed Beast Boy.

"Aw crud." Said Evil.

Beast Boy then started to beat the snot out of Evil.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back outside…

"What's happening?" asked Cyborg.

Raven smiled.

"Beast Boy is happening. He's winning!" said Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy now had his sword at Evil's throat.

"You are never going to come back. I'm going to make sure of it!" said Beast Boy.

"Y-You can't do that! It's not in you!" said Evil.

Beast Boy looked at him with half eyelids.

"Oh right. I'm in here so I guess you do have it in you. But still! You're Beast Boy! You're not supposed to even consider this stuff as an option!" said Evil.

"You tried to kill the Titans! YOU TRIED TO KILL RAVEN!" said Beast Boy.

"But you can't kill me! I'm the yang to your yin! You're balanced just by me being here! You can't be all yin! Do you know what your life would be like if you were all yin?" asked Evil.

He then waved his hand a picture of Beast Boy being so happy it was creepy.

"As much as it pains me, I guess you have a point. But if I ever see you even try to get out I won't hesitate to kill you! But just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't imprison you!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy waved his hand and before you know it Evil was in a cage that looked like it was too small for him.

"And now I hereby banish you to very depth, never to return!" said Beast Boy.

He waved his hand and the cage was sent flying so far you couldn't see it in the distance.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back outside Beast Boy finally woke up.

"Dude, I totally kicked his butt!" said Beast Boy.

"Dog Pile!" said Cyborg.

They all then tackled Beast Boy to the ground but then he noticed something on his forehead.

"What's this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh uh that. Well I kind of had to give you a shockra like myself so I could get inside and help you. Sorry." Said Raven.

"Actually, I kind of like it. I think I'll keep it." Said Beast Boy.

The Titans then started to make their way back to the Tower.

"Any other secrets you want to tell me?" asked Raven.

"Just that I love you." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then kissed Raven on the lips.

Raven's entire body turned red with a blush.

"Come on. Let's go home." Said Beast Boy.

So with that they went home. With Beast Boy and Raven hand in hand.

THE END.

Me: "BLOOPERS are next. But what I want to hear is your thoughts on this chapter. So review."


	6. BLOOPERS

It's been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I updated but here are those bloopers I promised you.

**_WARNING! WARNING! WILL CONTAIN RANDOMNESS AND OCCASIONAL OOC!_**

Start the fic.

4

3

2

Role theme song take 1:

_"There was once a man named Gold Rodgers who was king of the pirates…" _

"Cut! No One Piece! Why does this keep happening to me?" asked Mdizzle.

Take 2:

_"Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14..."_

"Cut! Now where did that come from?" asked Mdizzle.

Take 3:

_"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!..."_

"Cut! This is starting to get annoying!" shouted Mdizzle

Take 432:

_"Five o clock and I get a call to go blading down at the mall..."_

"CUT! CUT! CUT! WHO KEEPS REPLACING THE THEME SONG WITH THIS STUFF ANYWAYS?" shouted Mdizzle.

Off in the distance Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing their best to keep in their laughter at their prank.

Take 433:

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Umi comes out on to the set and starts playing the theme song while everyone just looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" asked Ranma.

"Well what?" asked Mdizzle.

"Aren't you going to send them to a sea of coco?" asked Leo.

"Nah. They're doing the theme song that is needed and seem to be doing a pretty good job considering they wrote it." said Mdizzle.

Everyone gasped.

"MDIZZLE'S SICK! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" shouted Inuyasha.

An ambulance crashing through the wall. It came much sooner that it should have.

"MY WALL!" shouted Mdizzle.

"Quick! Get him inside!" said Mikey.

They all strapped me down on a stretcher and wheeled me into the ambulance.

"Don't worry boss, you're going to be just fine!" said Ranma.

"Ranma shut up and get me out of this thing!" said Mdizzle.

The ambulance pulls into a very fake hospital and they all wheel me in until we come face to face with a doctor.

It was obviously Mad Mod but he was disguised as a doctor.

"Well now what have we here?" asked Mad Mod.

"Doc he's really sick! You got to do something!" said Inuyasha.

"I'M NOT SICK! UNTIE ME!" shouted Mdizzle.

"Well don't you lot worry, I'll your governor fixed up in no time what what. But I'm afraid you'll all have to leave the room so I can work." said Mad Mod.

As everyone leaves Mdizzle shouts a long line of protests such as "WAIT COME BACK HERE!" or "IT'S MAD MOD YOU IDIOTS!"

Mad Mod takes out a very rusty saw with a glint in his eye.

"I think it's time to operate." said Mad Mod.

But before he could do anything he was knocked out on the back of the head with a guitar. This guitar belonged to none other than Ami and Yumi.

"Take THAT you stupid english man!" said Yumi.

"Thanks. Now get me out of this thing." said Mdizzle.

Ami and Yumi untied Mdizzle who stretched now that he was free.

"Thanks again guys. If there's ever anything I can do to repay you..." started Mdizzle.

"You could write a story for our section." said Ami.

Mdizzle smiled.

"Sure thing, just as soon as I come up with something. Now if you excuse me I need to lecture some morons." said Mdizzle.

Video Game scene take 1:

Somehow Cyborg appeared inside the tv screen.

"Yo! How'd I get in here?" asked Cyborg.

"Time for some payback." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's video game character came over to the entrapped Cyborg and started to beat him up.

"Cut! Somebody get Cyborg out of there!" said Mdizzle.

BB tells off Raven take 1:

"I LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!" shouted Raven.

"Cut! Raven your not supposed to do that until the last chapter!" said Mdizzle.

"But I want to do it noooooooow." whined Raven.

"I don't care young lady! You'll wait and you'll wait paitently!" said Mdizzle.

"Never!" shouted Raven.

She then picks up Beast Boy and runs off laughing insanely.

"Raven you come back here!" shouted Mdizzle.

Take 2:

Beast Boy belches in Raven's face.

"Cut! Beast Boy try to do that stuff **before** we film!" said Mdizzle.

Raven shocked take 1:

"Did I just get burned...**_BY BEAST BOY?"_**

Beast Boy comes in with a flamethrower and starts to laugh evilly as he begins to burn things.

"CUT!" shouted Mdizzle.

I walk onto the set and knock the flamethrower out of BB's hands. I then hit his nose with a rolled up newspaper.

"Bad Beast Boy! Bad! No try to destroy my studio! Bad Boy!"

Take 3:

Mad Mod appears on the set.

"Alright my little duckies...sick'em!" said Mad Mod.

Ducks, that came out of nowhere, started attacking the Teen Titans.

"You lot will never be able to beat my carniverous ducks of England!" said Mad Mod.

"Cut! Somebody get these ducks out of here! One of them just bit my ankle!" shouted Mdizzle.

Titans vs. Evil fighting inside take 1:

"Chickens! I love chickens Robin!" said Starfire hugging a chicken.

"Cut! Who replaced Starfire's personality with Ed's?" asked Mdizzle.

Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac...

"Ed you're creeping us out." said Eddy.

"I agreed with Eddy, Ed. You've been much more...friendlier than normal." said Double D.

"Oh but friends whatever could you mean?" asked Ed girlishly.

"Stop it Ed!" shouted Eddy.

Take 4:

A robot appears on the set chanting "DESTROY BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! DESTROY BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!"

"Cut! What's with the robot?" asked Mdizzle.

The robot turns and sees Mdizzle. It then starts moving it's way towards him.

"DESTROY BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" shouted the robot.

"What?" asked Mdizzle.

"DESTROY BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" shouted the robot.

"I'm not Buzz Lightyear!" shouted Mdizzle.

The robot then proceded to chase Mdizzle around the studio trying to destroy him until Washu literally unplugged him.

"Thanks Washu." said Mdizzle.

"Sorry about that. I guess I still have some bugs to work out. It was supposed to try to kill Buzz Lightyear not you." said Washu.

"Why did you want to build a robot to try to kill Buzz Lightyear?" asked Mdizzle.

"To see if I could." said Washu.

"Well...DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" shouted Mdizzle.

And that's all you get. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you had a favorite blooper I would love to know it.


End file.
